Shelmet
|} Shelmet (Japanese: チョボマキ Chobomaki) is a Pokémon. It evolves into when traded for a , which evolves into simultaneously. Neither evolves if at least one holds an during the trade. Biology Shelmet is a bivalve or snail-like Pokémon. Its gray shell resembles a knight’s visor, with a coiling spiral of its shell further back. The shell has protrusions on the underside, which it apparently uses as legs. Its inner body is pink with a long, puckered mouth, and green markings below its eyes. It closes the lid on its helmet-like shell as a defensive tactic, and can spit a poisonous sticky fluid. It thrives in moist habitats like bogs and swamps. In the anime Major appearances Shelmet debuted in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! under the ownership of . She used it in her Gym battle with Elesa. However, it was quickly defeated by Elesa's . It later reappeared in Evolution Exchange Excitement!, where it was traded with Professor Juniper for her , causing it to evolve. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Shelmet debuted in The Case of the Missing Pokémon, where it was one of the Pokémon kidnapped by Team Plasma. It was later returned to its trainer after being found in a stronghold. Chris owns a Shelmet in the . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries . The reason is still unknown.}} are together, and both receive electrical stimulation, they both evolve.}} |} |} . The reason is still unknown.}} . The reason is still unknown.}} |} |} Game locations , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus }} and , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus }} |area= }} |} |} and }} |} |} In side games |area=Lake: Soothing Shore, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Black Realm: Soothing Shore (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Trade for Evolution! Shelmet|Japanese|Japan|30|October 10 to November 28, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Shelmet}} |Summer 2011 Shelmet|English|Europe|50|June 11 to August 27, 2011|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Summer 2011 Shelmet}} |Summer 2011 Shelmet|French|Europe|50|June 11 to August 27, 2011|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2011 Summer Shelmet}} |Summer 2011 Shelmet|German|Europe|50|June 11 to August 27, 2011|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2011 Summer Shelmet}} |Summer 2011 Shelmet|Italian|Europe|50|June 11 to August 27, 2011|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2011 Summer Shelmet}} |Summer 2011 Shelmet|Spanish|Europe|50|June 11 to August 27, 2011|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Summer 2011 Shelmet}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution for |no2=617 |name2=Accelgor |type1-2=Bug }} Sprites Trivia * Shelmet and are the only Pokémon that have to be traded with a specific Pokémon to evolve, having to be traded with each other. * Although gains a secondary type from its armor, Shelmet is a pure Bug-type despite wearing the same armor. Origin Shelmet appears to be based on a combination of a , , or , and . The fact that it evolves when traded with Karrablast may be a reference to . Name origin Shelmet is a combination of shell and helmet. Chobomaki may be a combination of おちょぼ口 ochoboguchi (puckered-up mouth) and 巻き maki (to coil or roll). In other languages and |fr=Escargaume|frmeaning=From and |es=Shelmet|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Schnuthelm|demeaning=From and |it=Shelmet|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=쪼마리 Jjomari|komeaning=Possibly from , or corruption of and |zh_cmn=小嘴蝸 / 小嘴蜗 Xiǎozuǐguā / Xiǎozuǐwō|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Small-mouthed snail" |ru=Шелмет ''Shelmet|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading de:Schnuthelm fr:Escargaume it:Shelmet ja:チョボマキ pl:Shelmet zh:小嘴蜗